The correction of dental irregularities and malocclusions by applying controlled forces to the teeth has become commonplace. One of the most important aims for orthodontics is to arrange space for teeth in the jaw in such a manner that the teeth can be positioned properly and they can contact each other in their desired positions.
Several methods and mechanisms for orthodontic treatments are known in order to correct the misalignment of teeth or incorrect relations between teeth. Some of the mechanisms that are typically employed include e.g. headgear. In these systems, an orthodontic bracket fitted to the upper molar brace is provided with a head gear tube. The head gear wire is inserted into the head gear tube and tensile forces are exerted on the head gear wire by a strap extending behind a patient's neck.
However, one drawback of these solutions may be the unpleasant design that makes the orthodontic treatment easily noticeable in the mouth, furthermore, an unpleasant feeling may be experimented with these very invasive solutions. Some other problem may be that the quality of the speech may be affected.
It is also problematic that such devices may be poking the lips and/or cheeks continuously and a discomfort in the mouth may be caused.
A distalizing element is known from e.g. EP1649824. This document relates to an auxiliary element for the segmental distalization of the canine-to-molar posterior maxillary area in orthodontic treatments. Many of the aforementioned problems are at least partially resolved by such a distalizing element.
Segmental or segmented distalization herein is to be understood as distalization of a group of teeth exclusively in either the right mandible or left mandible, right maxilla or left maxilla.
For some patients however, other solutions are desirable.